jetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian aircraft carrier Admiral Kuznetsov
General The Kuznetsov Class heavy aircraft carrying cruiser, also known as Project 1143.5 or Orel Class, was constructed at Nikolayev South Shipyard on the Black Sea in the Ukraine. The Admiral Kuznetsov, was launched in 1985. A second-of-class vessel, the Varyag, was launched in 1988 but was never commissioned. Admiral Kuznetsov is the only aircraft carrier in the Russian Navy. The hull design is based on the earlier Admiral Gorshkov, launched in 1982 but its larger with a full load displacement, 58,500t as compared to 40,400t. Admiral Gorshkov has not been operational since 1988 but, in January 2004, India signed an agreement to buy the vessel which is to be extensively refurbished with new propulsion systems, weapons and modernization of the deck for the new aircraft. The vessel was sold for the price of the refit along with the purchase of 16 MiG-29k fighters and eight Ka-27 and Ka-31 naval helicopters for the carrier group. The vessel was formally handed over in March 2004. Gorshkov has been INS Vikramaditya. The refit was completed in 2010, followed by sea trials and handover to the Indian Navy in 2012. It is expected to enter service with India in 2013. The Admiral Kuznetsov supports strategic missile carrying submarines, surface ships and maritime missile-carrying aircraft of the Russian fleet. In December 2007, the Admiral Kuznetsov set sail, as part of a joint naval task force, for exercises in the Mediterranean, which concluded in February 2008. "Kuznetsov Class (Type 1143.5 - Naval Technology". Aircraft The flit deck area is 15,700m and aircraft take-off is assisted by a bow ski-jump angled at 12°. The flight deck is equipped with arrester wires. Two starboard lifts carry the aircraft from the hanger to the flight deck. The ship has the capacity to support 16 Yakovlev Yak-41M Freestyle, 12 Sukhoi Su-27K Flanker fixed-wing aircraft and a range of hecliopters including four Kamov Ka-27-Ld Helix, 18 Kamov Ka-27 PLO and two Ka-27-S. "Kuznetsov Class (Type 1143.5 - Naval Technology". Missiles The ship has a Granit anti-ship missile system equipped with 12 surface-to-surface missile launchers. The Granit missile (Nato codename SS-N-19 Shipwreck) is reported to have a range greater than 400km and is capable of carrying either a nuclear of conventional warhead. The Klinok air defense missile system, with 24 vertical launchers and 192 missiles, defends the ship against anti-ship missiles, aircraft and surface ships. The system has a multi-channel electronically steered phased array radar and can achieve a firing rate of one missile every three seconds. Four targets can be engaged simultaneously in a 60°x60° sector. The range of the system is 12km to 15km. The Kashstan air defense gun/missile system, provides defense against precision weapons including anti-ship and anti-radar missiles, aircraft and small sea targets. Eight systems are fitted, combining missile launcher, 30mm twin gun and radar/optronic director. The range of the laser beam-riding missiles is from 1.5km to 8km. The gun can fire up to 1,000 rounds a minute in range 0.5km to 1.5km. Six AK630 AD 30mm air defense guns are also fitted. "Kuznetsov Class (Type 1143.5 - Naval Technology". Anti-Submarine Warfare The ship is equipped with an Udav-1 anti-submarine system with 60 anti-submarine rockets, Udav-1, protects surface ships by diverting and destroying incoming torpedoes. The system also provides defense against submarines and saboteur systems such as underwater vehicles. The system has ten barrels and is capable of firing 111SG depth charge projectiles, 111SZ mine-laying projectiles and 111SO diverting projectiles. The range of the system is up to 3,000m and the submarine engagement depth is to 600m. "Kuznetsov Class (Type 1143.5 - Naval Technology". Sensors The ship's radars include a D/E band air and surface target acquisition radar, an F-band surface search radar, G/H-band flight control radar, l-band navigation radar, and four K-band fire control radars for the Kashstan air defense gun/missile system. The ship's hull-mounted search and attack sonar, operating in the medium and low-frequency bands, is capable of detecting torpedoes and submarines. The anti-submarine warfare aircraft are equipped with surface search radar, dipping sonar, sonobuoys and magnetic anomaly detectors. "Kuznetsov Class (Type 1143.5 - Naval Technology". Propulsion The ship is conventionally powers and has eigh boilars and four steam turbines, each producing 50,000hp, driving four shafts with fixed-ithcer propellers. The maximum speed is 29kt, and the range at maximum speed is 3,8000 miles. The ship provides a maximum range of 8,500 miles at a speed of 18kt. "Kuznetsov Class (Type 1143.5 - Naval Technology". References Category:Aircraft Carrier Category:Russian Aircraft Carrier Category:Admiral Kuznetsov class Aircraft Carriers Category:Ships built in the Soviet Union Category:1985 ships Category:Cold War Aircraft Carriers of the Soviet Union Category:Soviet Aircraft Carrier Category:Ships of the Russian Northern Fleet Category:Active Aircraft Carriers of Russia Category:Active Aircraft Carriers